The present invention relates to window blinds, and particularly to a window blind made of bamboo slats which are processed by a lower cost and a high efficiency process.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a window blind made of high quality bamboo slats through a refinement process with chemical substances and is an efficient process so that they can be pressure-resistant, moisture-proof, and insects-proof. The bamboo slats are sliced into desired shapes and putting them together. The method of the present invention is easier than that of conventional window blinds made of bamboo slats. Moreover, the cost is greatly reduced and the yield rate is increased effectively.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide method of manufacturing bamboo slats of bamboo blinds comprising the steps of: slicing bamboos into 7 to 12 pieces of bamboo strips, each having a width of 18-27 mm, then peeling off barks and joints of the bamboo and smoothing the bamboo strips so that each of the bamboo strips has a thickness from 6 mm to 8 mm and a width of 16 mm to 24 mm; steaming the bamboo strips in a container with high pressure and high heat through 10-120 minutes for removing sugars contained in the bamboo strips: then boiling them in a boiler filled with water with 0.3%-0.8% of NaOH for a predetermined time period, and then taking the bamboo strips out of the boiler and washing the bamboo strips; then, putting the bamboo strips into the boiler with solution of anti-insects boride and bleach detergent and boiling the bamboo strips through 2-5 hours; drying the steamed and boiled bamboo strips at a temperature of about 40-60xc2x0 C. and making sure that the water in the bamboo strips is effectively reduced to be between 5-10% and the hardness of the bamboo strips is upgraded as well; smoothing the dried bamboo strips on the whole surface for forming oblong bamboo strips having a thickness of about 4.5-7 mm and a width of about 15-21 mm; assembling a plurality of smoothed bamboo strips into a bamboo plate having a thickness of about 4.5-7 m/m and then sanding the two sides of the bamboo plates; then, applying adhesive to gaps between the bamboo plates and pressing the bamboo plate in a pressing machine under high temperature and high heat so as to form a multi-layer bamboo plate set having the thickness of 15-45 mm; and cutting vertically the multi-layer bamboo plate set into bamboo slats of a predetermined size with a thickness of 3 mm and then performing the processes of anti-moisture and anti-insects polish or wax to surfaces of the bamboo slats.